Military style utility vehicles were originally made by Willys and other manufacturers during World War II. Similar vehicles are now made by Chrysler Corporation under the trademark JEEP. These and similar vehicles are often used in hunting. Often, the doors are removed improving access into and out of the vehicle.
Hunting vehicles are often provided with gun racks to hold rifles and/or shotguns. A special purpose gun rack has been made for military style utility vehicles which attaches to the dashboard holding a rifle perpendicular to the direction of travel of the vehicle. This type gun rack is made by Omix-Ada, Inc. of Suwanee, Ga. as model 12021.68 and sold by discountjeepparts.com.
Disclosures of some interest relative to this invention are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,116,443; 2,248,170; 3,175,696; 3,876,078; 4,818,088; 5,012,606; 5,505,317; 5,516,073; 5,680,939; 6,129,252; 6,935,065; 7,124,530 and 7,676,978 and U.S. Printed Patent Applications 2011/0114687 and 2011/0198375.